robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Endless Falling...
I was once playing train wars 2.0 with some of my friends, the one of the train carts would fall out of the map, because at some distance from the train there is no solid ground. I still was on the train... The train would keep falling with me on it, i was happy because i could hide under the map for how long i want... But the things didnt go as i expected. The server suddenly became empty and i got teleported to some wierd game. It was some kind of lab, I was near it's enterace. The lab enterace was near the same train that was in TW 2.0. I did think that is some secret place that can be only accessed by finding the void thingy, i started exploring the enterace area. Then someone joined, since i was in a parking lot i did see some car spawn and a player near it. I asked him how he did join. He did answer: "I dont know, i fell into the void and... got teleported here, let's explore since we are here". I started exploring with that player, we found some kind of armory with an text written on the sign near it. It said: "It may be useful later... Against, you'll see against who." When we were leaving the armory we spotted an player that said he spawned on the helicopter pad. Well? is this some kind of void teleporter? Is this the unexplored part of roblox? No one did know. The car buddy wanted to leave the place, but he said the X and "Leave Game" buttons are missing. I confirmed that the power button doesnt work too. Our only chance was finding the end of this place, or hopefully end of my computer's battery. We continued the adventure, and we spotted something that we did think is another player, however it wasnt. It rushed at us, we used the guns that we found to protect ourselves. It did work, however some of them walked to the enterace area. Did someone join? After 5 minutes of walking around the new place we did found i did hear in radio a news raport. "13 year old gamer found dead after playing roblox, he was found with cuts on the body in shape of words "Endless Falling... Now he is one of us.". I was scared after hearing this raport. I told others to watch out. We found some kind of research lab, we did move out and go to the cafeteria area. We did see lot of the "things" going in cafeteria, and some time counter appeared on the wall. It said 10:00. Then it was 09:59... it was time how long we have to survive. Well i just noticed im not in my room, but im in some kind of lab office. The other players said they are in security room instead of thier rooms. We were scared as hell, is this nightmare endless? Will it end? Will we all die? Well you will know in the second part... E N D L e ss F A L L i n g